Why I Love You (KyuMin YAOI)
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: *Kenapa aku mencintaimu jika kau selalu menyakiti hatiku! *Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya aku mencintaimu! *Mengapa itu semua harus terjadi padaku?


WHY I LOVE YOU

KyuMin FF Yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Kim Jungmo

Seo Joo Hyun ( Seohyun SNSD)

Rate : I Don't Know! Peach! :)

_*Kenapa aku mencintaimu jika kau selalu menyakiti hatiku!_

_*Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya aku mencintaimu!_

_*Mengapa itu semua harus terjadi padaku?_

*Chapter 01*

NORMAL POV

Di sebuah Gereja mewah nan indah yg bertempat di pusat kota Seoul, telah diadakannya sebuah acara yg sangat sakral, acara itu adalah sebuah acara penyatuan dua insan manusia berjenis kelamin sama yg di pimpin oleh pendeta dalam mengucapkan janji suci di depan Tuhan.

"Saudara Cho! Apakah anda sudah siap! Panggil sang pendeta yg dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Namja yg barusan dipanggil Cho itu, yg ternyata bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Saudara Cho! Apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda baik susah maupun senang, baik kaya maupun miskin! Sampai ajal menjemput! Ucap sang Pendeta sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ne! Saya bersedia! Ucap mantap Kyuhyun yg membuat Namja manis nan imut disebelahnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Saudara Lee! Apakah anda sudah siap! Ucap pendeta beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Ne! Ucap singkat Sungmin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saudara Lee! Apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda baik susah maupun senang, baik kaya maupun miskin! Sampai ajal menjemput! Ucap Pendeta seraya menatap Sungmin.

"Ne! I do! Jawab Sungmin setelah dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yg dibalas dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa kalian sah menjadi suami istri! Sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua!

"Silahkan bertukar cincin dan mencium pasangan anda! Ucap Pendeta yg dibalas anggukan oleh KyuMin.

Kyuhyun menyematkan cincin emas putih berhiaskan blue pearl yg sangat indah di jari manis Sungmin. Setelah itu Sungmin pun melakukan apa yg dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun yaitu menyematkan cincin emas putih berhiaskan blue pearl di jari manis Kyuhyun. Kegiatan itu dilanjutkan dengan Kyuhyun yg mencium lembut bibir plum bershape M indah milik Sungmin secara lembut. Tepuk tangan riuh dari para undangan mengiringi perjalanan kedua pasangan baru itu untuk menempuh lika-liku kehidupan baru yaitu sebuah kehidupan rumah tangga yg bahagia! Mungkin?.

First Night

Sungmin sedang asyik dibalkon kamarnya dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg sudah mutlak menjadi suaminya mulai dari tadi siang setelah acara pernikahan itu, Sungmin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya seraya menghirup dalam2 angin malam yg sepertinya sangat harum malam ini. Hati Sungmin bergerumuh tidak tentu! Ada rasa senang, gugup dan lain2, yg senakin membuat Sungmin gelisah. Sungmin masih tidak menyangka bahwa Namja yg selama 1 Tahun disukainya di kampus itu ternyata sekarang menjadi miliknya, Sungmin masih ingat bahwa dulu dia menjadi seorang stalker dadakan hanya demi seorang Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun itu adalah Straight! Dan syukurlah ternyata dugaannya salah! Buktinya sekarang dia ada bersama Sungmin dan balas mencintai Sungmin! Sungguh bahagianya hatinya saat ini! *_Semoga kau tabah dengan apa yg terjadi selanjutnya Lee Sungmin_*

Grep

Disaat Sungmin sedang asyik2nya tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena khayalannya tadi, sebuah lengan kekar berkulit putih pucat melingkar indah di pinggang sampai perut datarnya. Sungmin bisa merasakan hembusan hangat suaminya yg ada di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa? Masih disini hm! Kau tidak kedinginan Jagiya? Tanya Kyuhyun lembut di telinganya sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yg membuat Sungmin kegelian.

"Malam ini langitnya indah sekali Kyu! Jadi sayang kan kalau di lewatkan? Balas Sungmin seraya menggenggam lengan yg berada di perutnya.

"Aku sudah disini! Jadi sebaiknya kita lakukan apa yg seharusnya pengantin baru lakukan di First Night mereka, Jagiya! Ucap Kyuhyun seduktif yg membuat Sungmin merona seketika.

"Hm! Ba-baiklah! Aku akan menutup jendela ini dulu! Ucap Sungmin gugup seraya menutup jendela yg digunakan sebagai pembatas balkon dan kamarnya bersama sang suami.

Ceklek.

Setelah Sungmin menutup rapat jendela itu, Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya seraya menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin seduktif.

"Akuh! Sudahh! Tidak tahann lagihh Jagiyahh! Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke arah bed King Size yg berada dikamar itu dan tanpa ba bi bu, bibir tebal Kyuhyun langsung meraup bibir plum Sungmin dengan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin dengan bergantian, digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin dengan sedikit kasar hingga Sungmin menjerit tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan gesit lidah liar Kyuhyun memasuki goa hangat nan manis milik Sungmin. Dan akhirnya kegiatan itupun terus berlanjut hingga malam menjelang pagi! Sungguh hebat kegiatan mereka berdua demi mencapai sebuah kenikmatan yg tiada tara.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 pagi hari dan kegiatan mereka berduapun baru saja selesai, nafas memburu masih terdengar dari kedua tubuh yg masih menyatu itu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang sempit, hangat nan nikmat dari Namja manis yg sepertinya sudah terlelap dalam tidunya karena kelelahan. Kyuhyun hanya memasang senyum sinis kearah tubuh yg baru saja di nikmatinya ini.

"Gomawo ne! Tadi malam adalah hal yg terindah Lee Sungmin! Jaljayo! Ucap kyuhyun datar seraya membawa tubuh lelahnya ke samping kanan Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh naked mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal yg terjatuh tidak elitnya di bawah bed karena kegiatan mereka berdua semalaman.

Drrtt,,,,drrrttt

Gadget hitam Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk, diambilnya gadget itu dari meja nakas yg ada di samping bed, lalu dibukanya pesan itu. Senyuman manis pun mengembang di bibir tebalnya tat kala kedua obsidian tajamnya membaca pesan itu, jari-jari panjangnya pun langsung bergerak lincah diatas layar touchscreen itu guna membalas pesan yg masuk barusan.

_From : My Seohyunnie _

_Oppa Jahat! sudah melupakanku oh!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu eoh!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Ya-iyalah aku menuduh oppa seperti itu! Buktinya sekarang oppa tidak menelpon maupun mengesmsku setelah menikah dengan Namja menyebalkan itu!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Mianhe! Changiya! Aku tidak menelpon maupun mengesmsmu dikarenakan aku sedang sibuk dengan semua acara konyol ini! Kamu mau Namja menyebalkan ini nanti curiga padaku! Eoh!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Oh iya-ya! Mian ne oppa! Aku terlanjur marah2 sama kamu! _

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Gwechana changiya! :) _

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Oppaa! Bogoshipoyooo!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Ne changi! Nado bogoshipo! ^^_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Kapan oppa kemari! _

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Sabar changi! Secepatnya juga aku akan menemuimu! Aku masih harus bersama namja bodoh ini!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Hahaha! Oppa kau bisa aja! Gitu2 dia sekarang istrimu oppa!_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Biarkan aja! Toh aku tidak mencintainya! Kalau bukan karena amanah Eomma sebelum meninggal dulu! Aku mungkin sekarang sudah menikahimu! Dan aku tidak akan menikahi Namja menjijikkan ini!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Hahaha! Ne ne aku tahu! Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku oppa! Ingat itu! _

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Tenang aja changiya! Akan aku ingat selamanya!_

_From : My Seohyunnie_

_Baikalah kalau begitu oppa! Aku mau kembali tidur lagi ne! Jaljayo! Saranghae :*_

_To : My Seohyunnie_

_Ne! Jaljayo changiya! Nado saranghae :*_

PIP. Kyuhyun mematikan gadgetnya dan menaruhnya kembali di meja nakas dekat bednya. Sebelum Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua obsidiannya, Kyuhyun memerhatikan wajah damai seorang namja manis yg ada di sebelahnya dengan datar. "mian jika aku menyekitimu! Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah mencintaimu! Gumam Kyuhyun pelan setelah itu dia pun memejamkan kedua obsidiannya lalu terlelap.

Keesokan paginya seorang Namja manis nan imut yg kita ketahui bernama Sungmin sedang mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua foxy indahnya dengan imut guna menetlalisir cahaya matahari yg masuk ke retina Sungmin, setelah itu Sungmin menoleh kesamping dan didapatinya Namja tampan yg masih terlelap dengan tidurnya, dielusnya secara perlahan pipi tirus nan pucat milik namja yg begitu ia cintainya ini, bibir plum nya membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus yg begitu indah dari seorang Cho Sungmin.

"Kyunnie! Ireonna! Gumam Sungmin lembut masih dengan mengelus lembut pipi tirus yg ada di hadapannya ini.

"Engh! Lenguh Kyuhyun menjawab gumaman Sugmin yg membuat Sungmin terkikik pelan, sepertinya sang suami masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, sehingga Sungmin putuskan tuk beranjak dari bed king sizenya bersama sang suami menuju kamar man di dan membuat sarapan.

"Akh! Jerit Sungmin tertahan sambil mengelus buttnya yg terasa sangat perih, tapi sedetik kemudian Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"sepertinya Kyunnie! Tadi malam benar2 bekerja keras ne! Sampai2 butt dan seluruh badanku sakit semua,,,ckckckck! Kikik Sungmin seraya bangkit dari bed secara perlahan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi.

Di Dapur

15 menit Sungmin ada di dalam kamar mandi, setelah itu Sungmin langsung meluncur ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan kesukaan sang suami yaitu Pancake, disaat Sungmin sedang asyik melumuri Pancake buatanya dengan madu sebuah lengan kekar memeluknya possesive dari belakang. Sungmin pun terlonjak kaget dan reflek memukul pelan lengan milik suaminya itu.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku eoh! Ucap Kyuhyun hangat sambil menyesap surai hitam Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau terlalu lelap Kyu! Jadi aku tidak tega tuk membangunkanmu! Balas Sungmin lembut seraya menoleh ke wajah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yg di toleh malah menampilkan smirknya tajam. Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum indah milik istrinya.

CUP

"Hehehe! Morning Kiss Jagiya! Ucap kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya yg membuat Sugmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ya udach! Lebih baik sekarang Kyunnie mandi gi! Sebelum Pancakenya ntar dingin! Perintah Sungmin seraya menunjukkan Pancake buattannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

CUP

"Ne! Jagiya! Balas Kyuhyun setelah mengecup sekilas pipi putih muusnya dengan singkat.

Di Meja Makan

Hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau dengan piring yg mengisi kesunyian di area meja makan itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang asyik menikmati sarapan mereka masing2 sampai akhirnya sebuah suara bass nan merdu menghentikan aktivitas Sungmin, secara reflek Sungmin menolehka kepalanya kea rah Namja tampan yg menatapnya secara intens.

"Hm! Jagiya! Mianhe! Karena aku tidak sempat untuk mengadakan bulan madu? Kau tahu kan! Kalau aku tu sangat sibuk! Sekarang aja aku harus segera ke kantor! Aku mohon mengertilah! Ucap Kyuhyun pura2 menyesal sambil menundukkan kepalanya mendramatisir, Sungmin yg pada awalnya kecewa karena mendengar pernyataan suaminya barusan pun hanya bisa menghela nafas mengerti.

"Gwechana! Kau tidak usah bersedih seperti itu Kyunnie! Balas Sungmin lembut seraya tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak menunuduk lagi dan menatapnya.

_Yes! Berhasil! Dasar Namja pabbo! Aku tidak bisa bulan madu bersamamu dikarenakan aku mau bertemu kekasih hatiku pabbo! Gumam sadis Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan smirknya tipis._

"Gomawo ne Jagiya! Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku! Kau sungguh pengertian! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menampilkan senyum menawannya.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai istri Kyunnie! Mengerti akan keadaan suaminya! Ucap semangat Sungmin seraya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya, menggemaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Jagiya! Aku beragkat dulu ne! Ucap Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri Sungmin mengecup lembut bibir plum indah milik istrinya.

"Ne hati2! Teriak Sungmin dari arah pintu keluar kepadasuaminya yg sudah masuk ke mobil Audi R8 abu-abunya, sedangkan yg diteriaki hanya melambaikan tangannya singkat lalu melaju meninggalkan halaman mansion mewah miliknya dan Kyuhyun sang suami.

Di Cafe Shining Star

Mobil Audi R8 mewah itu terpakir dengan sempurnanya di bassement pemarkiran cafe itu. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobilnya, langkahnya menuju cepat ke arah pintu cafe. Tanpa basa-basi lagi pintu cafe itu Kyuhyun buka, kyuhyun masuk kedalam cafe! Kedua obsidiannya dengan lincah menari ke kiri ke kanan guna menemukan orang yg telah menyuruhnya kesini.

"Oppa! Teriak seorang yeoja cantik yg sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari tempat dia duduk.

Kyuhyun yg melihat yeoja yg sedari tadi dicarinya sudah ia temukan bahkan yeoja itu sedang memanggil-manggil namanya seraya melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Kyuhyun pun langsung melangkahkan kaki panjang nan jenjangnya ke arah yeoja cantik yg sampai sekarang masih sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Grep

"Oppaaaaa! Jeongmal Bogoshipooo! Ucap yeoja itu manja sambil memeluk tubuh erat Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yg di peluk malah terkekeh riang.

"Kekekeke! Baru kemarin kita tidak bertemu! Kenapa My Seohyunnie sudah merindukanku eoh! Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya seduktif.

"Aish Jinja! Emangnya tidak boleh eoh! Ucap Seohyun ngambek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yg bilang tidak boleh! Hm! Gumam Kyuhyun seraya mengelus lembut pipi mulus Seohyun.

Jarak wajah keduanya pun semakin lama semakin dekat saja sehingga_

Cup

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun berhasil menempel indah di atas bibir Seohyun, dilumatnya secara perlahan bibir Seohyun oleh Kyuhyun secara intens, Seohyun yg mengetahui dia dan sang Namjachingu ada dimana? Dengan terpaksa mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun yg menyebabkan ciuman Kyuhyun dibibirnya terlapas. Bisa dilihat kalau Kyuhyun sedang menahan kekecewaannya karena ciuman tadi terlepas begitu saja, Seohyun yg mengetahui suasana hati sang Namjachingu sedang bad mood mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan di telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik

"Ini tempat umum Oppa! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di apartementku saja! Ucap Seohyun dengan nada menggoda, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Seohyun dan dibawanya yeojachingunya itu ke dalam mobil Audi R8 miliknya. Sesampainya di dalam mobil Kyuhyun mendekatkan kembali ke arah wajah can yeojachingunya itu sambil berbisik

"Your wish! Changiya!

Slurps

Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Seohyun seraya menjilat seduktif bibir bawah Seohyun, lalu Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil Audi R8nya meninggalkan cafe itu menuju ke apartement Seohyun.

Di Airport Inouchen Seoul, KorSel

Tepat pesawat yg memuat penumpang dari Amerika ke Seoul KorSel berhenti sekitar beberapa menit yg lalu turunlah seorang namja tampan yg memakai kacamata hitam di hidung mancungnya yg menambah nilai plus untuk penampilan dan wajah tampanya, pada saat namja tampan itu keluar dari pesawat dia langsung merentangkan kedua lengannya sambil berteriak-teriak ga' jelas

"SEOUUUULLLLL! I'm Come Back!

Teriakan2 namja itu itu seketika terhenti dikarenakan pikirannya sekarang melayang kepada orang yg selama ini mampu membuat namja tampan ini tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang2 wajah orang yg sangat dicintainya itu dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Lee Sungmin bogoshipo! Aku kembali Sayang! Kau akan menjadi milikku! Apapun caranya! Ucap Namja Tampan tinggi berkaca mata hitam itu seraya menampilkan smirknya.

TBC


End file.
